Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gas compressors and, in particular, to a centrifugal air blower.
Description of the Related Art
Patients with respiratory injury, such as chronic respiratory failure, may be provided with a respirator to assist with their breathing or, in severe cases, take over the breathing function entirely. Respirators typically provide a flow of air, or other breathing gases, at an elevated pressure during an inhalation interval, followed by an exhalation interval where the pressurized air is diverted so that the air within the patient's lungs can be naturally expelled. The inhalation interval may be initiated upon detection of a patient's natural inhalation or by the respirator
Respirators are available in a variety of sizes with different ranges of air flows and pressures that can be provided. For example, a neonatal patient will require a much lower pressure and volume of air per breath than an adult, and many conventional respirators cannot provide accurate delivery of pressurized air over this range of volumes and pressures.
In conventional respirators that use a blower to pressurize the gas provided to the patient, the blowers that are used are loud and the noise level in the patient's room is commonly 65 dB or more. This level of noise may disrupt the patient's rest and sleep as well as cause fatigue for the caregiver and may further obstruct diagnosis and monitoring of the patient by masking the natural breathing noises that provide an indication of the patient's condition.